


delicate

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, I said I would get Daichi laid on his birthday so I did, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Kuroo would describe Daichi delicate, because it’s true. It’s not Kuroo’s fault that it’s only visible to him.Especially during times likethis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially December 31 so, Happy Birthday, Daichi!
> 
> It's the New Year's eve as well, so I would like to greet each and everyone of you a Blessed New Year! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° 
> 
> As usual, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!!
> 
> On to the fic~

If people were to ask Kuroo how he would describe Sawamura Daichi in one word, the first thing that comes to mind is _delicate_.

He will expect them to scoff, or even look at him like he’s lost his mind, and he wouldn’t even blame them. Who in their right mind would describe Daichi as delicate? He, who is a solid mass of dignity and strength and sheer stubbornness; a quiet presence and an indignant storm.

Kuroo would also probably second guess himself, would be swayed a bit, but would find himself remaining firm. He would never ever say it out loud though, in fear of being punched in the gut. He has more sense of self-preservation than that.

Kuroo would describe Daichi delicate, because it’s true. It’s not Kuroo’s fault that it’s only visible to him.

Especially during times like _this_.

 

It’s unmistakable, in the gleam in Daichi’s eyes, half-lidded and fully sensual, as he beckons Kuroo with just a glance. Kuroo’s far too gone, and there’s nothing that would stop him from going wherever Daichi wants to take him. So, he meets him halfway, like he always does.

It’s elegant, the way he takes off his clothes, putting on a show only for Kuroo to see. It’s evident, in the graceful way he lays on the bed, with his arms around Kuroo’s neck, as he pulls them both down, lips locked in a languid kiss. After some time, Kuroo pulls away and breathes a lungful of air, and slowly unwinds the arms and laces their fingers together, in favor of pushing them on each side of Daichi’s head- seemingly in control, but completely captivated at the same time.

Kuroo grinds their slotted hips together, and it’s obvious, in the crease of Daichi’s brows, wrinkled as they are with the increasing pleasure; in the fanning of his dark lashes in his steadily reddening cheeks; on the warm pants of air he breathes. And it’s enticing, Daichi’s slightly gaping lips, and Kuroo bends down, captures and drinks in it.

It’s also apparent, on the pronounced line of his tensed jaw and the exposed column of his neck, as Kuroo lines it with kisses and feels the quick erratic pulse under his lips; on the mark that blooms on his collarbone when Kuroo paid it due attention; on the ridges of muscles, as it contracts and expands in response to Kuroo’s lightly skimming fingers and gently dragging nails –barely there touches, but nevertheless delivers an impact.

Kuroo smiles as he feels the aftershock of Daichi’s shudders, and does it once more, just to feel Daichi shiver against him again.

“Stop teasing…” Daichi whispers in his ear before capturing the lobe with his lips, then letting out a moan, when Kuroo brushed a nipple, just as he bit on the other’s ear.

“You’re one to talk,” Kuroo says but sits a little straighter, as his hands resume their journey down Daichi’s body.

And it’s there, present even on his strong thighs and legs, as Kuroo gently lifts it up, and wraps it around his own waist, and even if it clenches and traps him, it’s a soft, exquisite cage. His hands finds its home on the defined bones of Daichi’s hip, his thumbs going back and forth across the jut and the dip, and it’s calming and exciting at the same time, before he pulls him closer, with all the intention of letting Daichi feel the hardness he roused from him.

Daichi’s own arousal is unmistakable- beautiful, from this view. Kuroo curls his fingers around it, locks eyes with Daichi, watches his expression and listens carefully as his breath hitches. He strokes the length slowly and experimentally thumbs the slit. He’s rewarded with a soft groan.

“Tetsu _, please_.” Daichi grabs him by the arms and expresses his request with a sensual roll of his hips that has got Kuroo closing his eye and gritting his teeth at the sudden friction. He must be really impatient if he had resorted to using his whole body, not that Kuroo’s complaining one bit.

“Patience,” is all he says though he reaches out for bottle of lube all the same, hyperaware of Daichi’s following gaze; of his fingers softly tracing patterns on his arms; of his warmth, under- wrapping all over Kuroo, all over the both of them.

Kuroo locks gazes with him, silently asks for the affirmation he so easily gives. Daichi lets out a tiny gasp as Kuroo’s wet and cold fingers open him up.

When Kuroo deems Daichi ready, he pours a generous amount of the liquid and coats himself. And slowly, he’s pushing in, and there’s also delicacy in the sweet sound of Daichi’s moan that echoes around the room as he accommodates Kuroo’s length.

Kuroo looks up and sees Daichi smiling, rather ravishing. The pure desire and happiness adorning his face makes Kuroo’s chest tighten and ache. He thrusts slowly, feels deeply the gratifying friction, the way Daichi squeeze around him, and its grounding him down and pushing him over the edge at the same time.

“You feel so _good._ ”

Daichi reaches out for him, and he gladly leans down and meets the other’s lips halfway.

And yes, it is there, on the tips of Daichi’s fingers as they card their way on the fields of Kuroo’s hair; as it travels Kuroo’s back, and ends up clenched on his sides. Kuroo has reduced Daichi to mumbling incoherency, as he keeps the leisurely pace, feeling each drag, relishing each moan There’s no need to hurry, they have all day- they have the rest of their lives, and they’re always looking forward to it.

But right here, right now, all that matters is the feel of slick skin against each other, of thundering hearts beating the same rhythm, of soft spoken words promising forever.

All that matters is they have each other.

“Tetsu, I’m close,” Daichi murmurs against his lips, and he presses their foreheads together.

“Let go,” Kuroo replies. “I’ve got you, Daichi.” He sits up and burrows himself deeply inside Daichi’s body, as he had done long ago with his heart and soul.

Daichi arches enticingly against the bed, lips parted in soundless ecstasy, as pleasure coursed throughout his body. Kuroo feels the tremors as Daichi rides his release, and soon after, he stills, and follows with a low groan of his own.

They collapse in a blissful tangle of limbs, as they gather their breaths. After a while, Daichi leaves a tender kiss on Kuroo’s forehead. Kuroo sighs then lifts himself up and looks at Daichi, and sees the happiness radiating from his face and love shining bright in his eyes.

And like that, he’s an image of something truly delicate.

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud and embarrassed at the same time.


End file.
